


Dimitri and Felix S Support

by Nikaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: How the support conversations should have ended.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dimitri and Felix S Support

**Author's Note:**

> For Kamon, an amazing friend! <3

“Always so sarcastic, and constantly looking for a fight. But deep inside, more than anyone, you—”

* * *

  
“Felix,” Dimitri said loudly, across the training grounds.

Felix stopped and lowered his sword. He turned, grimacing. “What do you want?” he said with a sigh.

“I think… I think I have something more to say.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, sheathing his sword. “Make it quick; I’m in the middle of something.” He wiped sweat from his brow.

Dimitri licked his lips. “Do remember that conversation? A few months ago, before the war was over?”

Felix looked up at him. “I do. What is this about?”

“You cut me off,” he said simply. “I wanted to finish what I was saying.”

Felix crossed his arms. “I… I recall.”

“You care.”

“What?”

“‘You  _ care’  _ was what I was trying to say.”

He stiffened but didn’t say anything.

“You openly admitted to me that you are not without emotion. And I can see that. We all can. But I just wanted you to know that I know you. I know you better than most, if I may be so bold. I know that you call me a boar because you are afraid. Or at least, you  _ were  _ afraid that I’d get hurt in my lust for vengeance. And… you were right.”

Felix’s mouth twitched but he remained silent.

“I should have been a grave keeper.”

Felix raised both eyebrows. “Did you… are you trying to joke with me?”

Dimitri smirked. “I may have tried, yes.”

Felix stared at him.

Dimitri stared back.

Finally, he cracked a smile and let out a scoff. “You truly are the worst, you know that?”

Dimitri brightened. “I’d like to think that I’m fairly self-aware these days, yes.”

Felix stared again and waited for a long moment. He licked his lips, then shrugged with his arms out, as he usually did. “You got me.” 

Dimitri hesitated, then put out a hand. “Will you join me again, old friend? I want you to be more than just my old friend or my war brethren. I want you by my side, as my most trusted advisor as king. I want… I want to be  _ friends, _ in the here and now.”

Felix looked from Dimitri’s face to his hands. He stepped forward. With a shaking hand, he grasped Dimitri’s. Then he pulled him into an embrace.

Dimitri chirped in surprise but wrapped his other arm around his friend, closing his eyes and settling his head on Felix’s shoulder for just a moment.

Felix pulled back to look Dimitri in the eyes. “We  _ are  _ here and now. You never lost me. If you had, I wouldn’t’ve stuck around, desperately hoping you didn’t get yourself killed out there. You’re even dumber than I thought if you thought I did it for anyone but you.” He looked down, realizing he might have said too much.

Dimitri gave him a small, somber smile. “And for that, I thank you. If not for your constant reminders of my ways, I may have fallen further into them.”

“I thought that was the Professor,” he said, a little too quickly.

Dimitri shook his head. “He wasn’t the one calling me a boar at every opportunity. I’d say that’s a fairly constant habit you picked up.”

Felix turned away and scoffed but didn’t let go of Dimitri’s hand. “Whatever.”

Dimitri gave his hand another gentle squeeze. “Join me in the dining hall tonight?”

Felix’s lip twitched. “As long as you’re not cooking.”

“Of course not, the castle has kitchen staff for — you were joking with me, weren’t you?”

“Let’s just hope it’s something with meat.” he said with a scowl, pushing past Dimitri.

The King smiled. “Whatever you want,  _ friend _ .”

* * *

Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953571/chapters/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
